This proposal details an international workshop entitled Cutaneous Gene Therapy: Problems and Prospects to be held March 23 and 24, 2000 at the Natcher Conference Center on the NIH Campus. The goal of this meeting is to provide an opportunity for scientists and clinical investigators actively working in cutaneous gene therapy as well as in related fields to critically review the progress made to date as well as to suggest directions for future research efforts. This will mark the first time a national or an international gathering has met to focus solely upon issues related to corrective gene transfer with skin cells. A two day meeting is proposed with a roster of accomplished and renowned speakers with a post-conference meeting to formalize consensus recommendations for the NIH. The format of the meeting will include formal presentations by invited speakers with ample opportunity for audience participation though a question period following each speaker's presentation and with a roundtable discussion scheduled for the close of each session. The meeting proceedings will be published by the Journal of Investigative Dermatology as a special issue with manuscripts provided by each of the speakers. This publication will serve as a compendium of information, reagents and investigators in this emerging area of cutaneous therapeutics. The timeliness of this workshop, the quality of its speakers, and the centrality of the meeting location will make this a sentinel event in cutaneous gene therapy. The net effect of this meeting will be to hasten the day when clinical gene marking and gene therapy trials begin as well as to help assure well-planned and productive trials.